You and I, Existing as We
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: How hard is it to experience grief? Does it numb all emotions, or does it rot and consume one's entire being? Does post traumatic stress affect who you are? Does it change a monster entirely? Sans certainly believes that it is the purest form of hell anyone could experience. A god-forsaken torture that is teeming with grief, hatred, and worst of all; regret. (Artwork by SeerElf)
1. Prologue: Another

**_All right guys. I said there'd be more, and here it is. The sequel to Thd Little Girl. Title is a little too specific to my liking, but hey, I really like it. Anyway! I hope this gets as popular as the other one, because it certainly has a special twist to it. Now, I promise it'll be longer (hopefully I manage to get it over 30k words when it's finished. Maybe 40k). Okay! Enough blathering! Here we go! Enjoy. -Sty_**

* * *

Prologue

Shadows billowed through the void, freezing him in place. Small glimmers shone far away every once and a while, causing him to jerk his head in that direction. Screams sometimes rang, but their echoes were the only sound that reached him, ghostly cries of the fallen.

Sans tried to move but he was firmly held still by an unknown force. Everything hurt: his head, his eye sockets, his ribcage, _everything_. He felt his eye burn with blue aura, his magic trying to break him free.

"Hey!" he shouted, his voice carrying far across the emptiness. He could've sworn he saw someone moving over there...

 _Help me..._

Sans stopped struggling, his breath catching in his chest. Was that...?

 _Help...me..._

 _Please..._

"Silvia?!" Sans yelled, squinting to try to make out the moving figure in the distance. "Silvia, is that you?!" The form stopped moving. It's shape shifted slightly and then it began to stalk forward. It was a bluish-black color, Sans repeatively losing track of it in the darkness -it seemed to morph into the background, changing shape somewhat. Sans kicked his legs, but gasped when he realized he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He looked down and his Soul nearly stopped.

All he could see was his waist up, part of his arms gone as well.

"What the hell!" he yelped, writhing futilely. The shape drew closer to him and instantly all fear washed away.

It was Silvia... In her large sweatshirt and her blue tutu and her golden-orange hair. Her head was down turned as she approached him in his shadow trap. Sans let out a shaky sigh, feeling tears corner his sockets. He smiled wide and his Soul thrummed happily -she was here.

She was alive! She was okay!

"Oh my god, Silvia," he whispered weakly, the tears breaking free. "Holy shit, you're alive..! My god, kiddo, you don't know how much I missed yo-"

"Where were you..."

Sans blinked, his spine suddenly growing cold. He shuddered and gave the small child a smile. "W-what kiddo? I didn't hear ya..."

"Why were you not there..." She took another step forward. Sans' brow furrowed and suddenly felt at a loss of breath. His Soul hammered hard against his ribs. Something was wrong...

"Silvia..?" The child's body jerked, her head lolling to the side and her face was revealed to him. He shouted in surprise and flinched away.

Her eyes were empty sockets of black, her mouth a frown with torn skin around its edges. Dark blood dribbled down her face and Sans felt sick.

"N-no..."

" _Where were you Sans_?" she asked, her voice light and dark and uneven. She grinned, but her eye sockets grew terrified. " _Why didn't you come_?" He struggled harder against his invisible bindings, growing hysterical.

"N-no! Silvia I was there! I tried to save you I-" he was cut off when she came closer, reaching out towards his face.

" _Why didn't you protect me, Daddy_?" she whispered. " _Why did you let me die_? _Did_ _you hate me that much_?" Sans shook his head, trying to pull away as her small hands rested on his cheekbones.

"Silvia I-"

" _You let me die_."

"No! Kiddo I was-"

" _This is **your** fault_."

"Kid-"

" ** _You wanted this to happen_**."

Sans screamed as the freezing cold of her hands became as hot as lava. He could feel his skull melting, the bone turning to a mess of white and charred patches. His screams became garbled through the goop and the blood pooling in his mouth. Silvia stared down at him, looking disappointed at the destruction she'd caused.

" ** _All of this is because of you_**."

Sans bolted upright, panting heavily and clutching his chest. His skull was damp with sweat and tears and his entire skeletal structure was cold. He frantically looked around his dark room, his left eye blazing brightly. He gulped down the air but it didn't seem to satisfy his nonexistent lungs. It took him awhile to realize that there was no corpse-like reincarnation of Silvia in his room, and after a few tense moments his magic flickered out, sending him into a cloak of darkness. He sniffed and rubbed his face, his finger bones quickly becoming wet.

He was crying again...

Sans snatched one of the blankets near the edge of his mattress and buried his face into it. Her curled up on himself and began to sob. It was all muffled, and Sans just let them tear out of his body, he trembling and shaking with each one.

Another long time passed before he rolled over to his back, breathing hard. It still hurt to let some of it out -mainly due to the harsh headache that swarmed his skull afterwards. Sans stared up at his ceiling and he sniffled softly.

He glanced at the faintly glowing clock on his room's wall.

1:11, July 4, 19XX.

Sans sighed and grabbed his journal from the floor, his shivering hands fumbling for it. He opened it up where the pen was stuffed in and let his eye glimmer softly so he could see what he was doing. He scribbled down the entry -practically identical to all the other ones and scrawled one word in the space below it.

 _another_.

* * *

 ** _Woo shitty prologue, mainly because it was unplanned but whatever! First chapter will be posted soon! Hope you liked it, and be sure to review, favorite and follow! -Sty_**


	2. Chapter1:Mourning Days and Ghostly Songs

**_Okay let's do this! Three reviews, I'm coming for you!:_**

 ** _dream1990: Yep I'm glad there's a sequel too XD_**

 ** _coduss: I literally burst out laughing when I read this thank you_**

 ** _TheSmee2000: Favorite character besides Sans... Huh. I guess it's a three-way tie, really. Asriel, Chara and Papyrus. By the way, do you have any freaking idea_ why _people ship Mettaton with my Papy baby?! I'm sorry but I seriously freaking_ hate _that shipping. And the Sans and Toriel one, even though it's canon. The only one I like is Undyne and Alphys. Oops, ranting before a story. Not good._**

 ** _Saralei Nighthaven: Yep poor baby._**

 ** _Anyway! Let's get on with it :D -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Brother? It's time to wake up..."

Sans felt the familiar nudge on his shoulder. He groaned, still exhausted from his nightmare in the early hours of that day. He slowly opened his sockets and looked up at his brother, reaching a hand up and gently patting Papyrus' face.

"Yeah...okay..." he mumbled, sitting up. Papyrus blinked at him, surprised.

"Wait... Y-you're...you're actually getting up this morning?" Papyrus asked, his sockets widening and he smiling hopefully. Sans shrugged, pushing himself off his mattress.

"Yeah, I guess. I sorta feel better today. I think I'll come with ya," Sans replied, grasping Papyrus' arm. He was suddenly pulled into an extremely constricting hug, his brother's skull nestling into his shoulder.

"W-woa, Pap," Sans muttered, glancing at the younger skeleton. "You okay?"

"I-I'm just so happy!" Papyrus squeaked out. "You h-have stayed in bed every morning for three months!" Sans felt his sockets blank out, but he smiled at Papyrus, hugging him back.

"Bro, you know I've been fine," Sans said, rubbing his brother's back. "I'm just a little lazy is all..." Papyrus' hold tightened, and Sans' smile broke when he heard a soft sniffle.

"O-okay," the younger brother finally whispered.

"A-all right," Sans said gently, slowly removing himself from the hug. "Let me get ready, okay?" Papyrus nodded, wiping his face. He grinned down at him. When Papyrus left the room, Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

The nightmares hadn't gotten any better, but his "episodes" had at least stopped for the time being. He hadn't killed anyone in two months, which in his mind was extraordinary, but to others it was a very tentative period. It was as if he were waiting for the right moment to strike, or as if he hadn't found the correct monster to come by for him to go for the kill. But he really was healing. He could, in some days, slip out of bed and wander around the house. After a month of leaving Sans be, Papyrus had started up his routine of trying to get him out of their home again.

It hadn't worked until now.

Sans looked around at the mess of his bedroom, trying to find his coat and his slippers. He flipped over miscellaneous bags of uneaten food and checked under dirty piles of socks. He glanced at his dresser and stepped up to it. His coat was on top, so he tugged it on first, leaving it unzipped, then he crouched down to see his slippers under it. He grabbed them and put them on. He silently thanked his past self for putting the items where they were, he mostly glad that he didn't have to open his drawers.

Sans exited his room, closing the door behind him. Looking out over the house quickly made him tired. Maybe he wasn't up for it today. Maybe if he just...

"Sans! It is time to go!" Papyrus chided from the lower level. He smiled wider and made his way downstairs, inwardly cursing himself for not pretending to be asleep. It was going to be a long day, but hopefully it would be worth it. And hopefully he wouldn't break his streak in keeping his skull in the right place.

The second Sans' foot touched down on the second floor's carpet, his hand was clasped by Papyrus and he was dragged outside into the cold. He tended up, almost instantly falling face-first into the snow. But his brother was there, his gloved hands hooked under Sans' arms and holding him up off the ground.

"Brother, you must be careful," Papyrus said, giving Sans a small smile. "I know it has been a while, but I'm sure you can do it today!" Sans blinked at him, feeling a slight warmth spread across his face. He nodded sheepishly and Papyrus laughed, setting Sans down gently. Papyrus took a step forward, but then paused, standing besides Sans, his sockets conflicted.

 _He's hesitating_ , Sans thought quietly, looking up at his younger brother. _He wants to make sure I stay in the right place, that he's there to support me if I snap, but he also wants to get to his post on time... God_ _Pap, you have no idea how much I appreciate it..._

"Go on ahead, bro," he assured lightly. "I'll meet ya there, 'kay?" Papyrus stayed silent, but then he nodded trustingly and dashed down Snowdin's main road. Sans watched him, waiting until he was out of sight to slowly make his way to Grillby's. He walked in, recognized all the usual faces, and sat up at the bar.

"Hey Grill," he greeted, holding his head up in his hands, and keeping his elbows on the wooden counter. His smile shrank slightly. "One ketchup please." The flaming bartender looked at him for a moment before reaching under the counter, bringing up a glass bottle of the red tomato substance and giving him an understanding glance. Sans grabbed it and unscrewed the cap, bringing the rim to his mouth. The sweet and tangy scent entered his "nose". He paused and sighed heavily, setting it back down without drinking any.

"What am I doing?" he asked, propping his head up with a hand. His eye sockets looked up at Grillby.

"Mourning," the bartender murmured, picking up a glass and fire-proof rag, beginning to polish it. "It is a common reaction to loss. Especially to one at such intensity as yours."

"But it's been three months, practically four," Sans pointed out, frowning. "Shouldn't I be over it by now?" Grillby stopped cleaning the glass, setting it back to the counter. He leaned on the bar and stared at Sans from behind black-rimmed glasses.

"It always depends on how attached you were to the child," he said softly, like a father talking to his son after his first broken heart. "I myself have not been the same since Shyren and I had parted ways. Granted, we only separated due to her unwillingness to risk injuring me to stay, but that is besides the point. What I am trying to say is that when a monster loses something -or someone, in our cases- and they loved it, the longer it will take to let go and move on. It is all dependent on how much you imprinted on her." Sans blinked at the fire-monster, his body regretting getting out of bed. He was exhausted, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"What am I gonna do, Grill?" he asked tiredly. "There has to be some way to make the pain go away... And I don't mean drinking so much that the memories become fuzzed and confusing, I mean completely removing myself out of this hell." The bartender's body grew ridged.

"I hope you are not suggesting that you fall down," he responded carefully. "Because, Sans, if you are, I will not hesitate to stop you myself." Grillby's remark made Sans smile sadly.

"Nah, I gave that up a while ago... Every time I got close to dying somethin' always brought me back..."

Grillby tilted his head. "Brought you back?" A small monster hopped up on the seat beside Sans, ordering two root-beers -made from actual roots. Sans stiffened and turned away, his hand shifting over his left eye. Other monsters besides Grillby and his brother still made him anxious. Grillby nodded, expertly pouring the caramelglasses with finesse. The little monster thanked him and skittered away. Sans' head fell to the counter, his shoulders hunched. Grillby asked him something, but he didn't really hear him.

"I don't know," he grumbled, feeling magic pulse slowly in his skull.

"Sans, did you catch my previous question?" Sans turned his head towards the bartender, his gaze a little blurry. He seriously wished he wouldn't break down in front of Grillby, the monster was his best friend after all.

"What was it?" Sans replied, a little embarrassed at his incompetence.

"What brought you back when you were near death?" Grillby repeated, his voice concerned. "Was it Papyrus' healing magic? Or...or are we talking of unnatural forces -because, I swear to god Sans, if this is just some nonsense about spiritual residue, then I will literally slap you right now." Sans chuckled dryly at the fire monster's comment, but then he paused, suddenly confused.

What _had_ brought him back? He was all alone when the most current one had happened; Papyrus was on duty, and he was on the path from Snowdin to Waterfall. The little village was experiencing a pretty bad blizzard of the dusty snow, and Sans had been hoping to either freeze to death or have the cuts on his arms bleed out. But neither of those had occurred. In fact, when he fell to his knees in the storm, he felt warm and comfortable, he felt safe and truthfully, rather relaxed. That day he absentmindedly picked himself up, he went home, wrapped up his slitted arms, and then slept for ten hours. Even though he'd had a nightmare that night, he had still felt something besides his misery.

"I...I don't know," he finally answered giving Grillby a vacant glance. "It's like...it's like I wasn't _me_ when it happened."

Grillby's hands opened and closed, his indistinct eyebrows furrowing. "How many times have you experienced this?"

"Probably around six..." Sans grabbed the ketchup bottle, taking a sip from it. "None of them too recently though. Tried four times in May...twice in June... None for this month." Sans rubbed his face, his energy depleting steadily. "I better go... I said I'd go to work today..." Grillby nodded his flaming head, waving to Sans as he slid off the bar stool. He walked to the entrance and couldn't help himself when he glanced at the booth closest to the door.

Sans jerked back, all breath sucked away. He stumbled and slammed into the ground, gasping for air. Monsters looked to him, some concerned and others wary. Grillby peered over the counter at Sans, who stared at the booth, sweat sliding down his skull and magic burning in his eye.

"You all right, Sans?" Grillby called from across the establishment. Sans barely heard him, all of his focus fixated on the booth in front of him.

"Sans?"

He turned his head slowly towards the fire-monster. His bones shook and for a short moment he lost control. He took deep breaths, slowly overcoming the relentless hatred inside of him.

"Do you need any help?" Grillby prodded, stepping out from behind the bar. Sans carefully got to his feet and shook his head, unable to find his voice. What he'd seen...it was almost...but it _couldn't_ have been...

"Okay, Sans," Grillby said, watching him stagger out of the restaurant. "You take care, now."

* * *

Sans contemplated what exactly he saw back at the bar. One moment he was silently giving his respect to the empty booth, and then his vision... _shifted_ in a way. And for a split second, he saw two large blue eyes and a small figure sitting at the booth and _staring_ at him.

He shuddered and walked faster.

He couldn't lose himself today. He had to stay calm. The snow crunched under his slippers and the impossible wind whistled out his hearing. He needed the distractions, he needed to pull the plug on the dark and vicious thoughts. Sans flipped his hood over his head and trudged to his post.

He sat in the snow that edged the treeline of Snowdin Forest. He closed his sockets, warmth spreading through him and he felt his consciousness fade.

But right before he fell asleep he heard the piano keys ring in his skull. Sans frowned, the usual river of sadness plunging him further into the depression. He sighed, opening his eyes and staring at the snowy path in front of him. He hesitated before he took in a breath and began to sing, his voice carrying solemnly into the forest.

" _Can you hear... All my fear? I know you... Won't see me soon... But, maybe... You and me... Will live on... When this is gone... I won't fail... In that tale... I'll save you, and I'll stay true_..." Tears cornered his eyes and he rubbed his face, sniffling. Why does he do this to himself? He knew he'd never sing that line -it was hers and when she was near she'd reply to him. He knew she was dead and Sanscould never change that. Why would he even begin to think that if he sang the song of Delta then he'd hear her voice and somehow it'd manage to bring her ba-

" _You'll have my integrity_."

Sans sat frozen for a moment before looking up from his hands to see who'd spoken. Everything seemed to stop when he saw the voice's source. A little translucent, blue-tinged human stood in front of him, her head tilted. Pale orange and gold curls drifted over her face in messy bangs. She was barefoot and had short, thigh-length spandex leggings. Her oversized sweatshirt covered over half of her. Her eyes were bright against her skin and Sans' Soul nearly stopped

"S-S..." he breathed, fear clawing at him. "...Silvia?" The human nodded.

"Hi, Daddy."

* * *

 ** _Woooooo got it done! Go me! Here you are guys, and thank you for the 11 follows, 7 favorites and 4 reviews! Be sure to do those things! They really mean a lot to me! I'll probably update again on Monday or Tuesday, so be prepared! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Sty_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Little One's Home

**_*faceplants* all right. In hindsight I really should've planed this story out better like the last one. Originally, this was supposed to be just one, long-ass one-shot. But nope, I am cruising for a bruising in this. Okay, got some reviews, and then we'll get on with it:_**

 ** _dream1990: well, I can't tell if this is a question or not... Buuut... Let's assume it is and we'll answer that in this chapter._**

 ** _coduss: ha..cliffhangers. Never gets old._**

 ** _Kiryma: so many possibilities and yet only one answer._**

 ** _TheSmee2000: Why hello there! I'm glad someone agrees with me on those ships. I literally hate them with a burning passion. ANYWAY. Uh, yeah, of course I play Undertale. Four times in fact. First time through took a month, second time through three days, third time one day and fourth time (with no deaths at all) about three-four hours. All of them true pacifist and neutral because you can't get the baby goat boss without fighting that damn "photoshop Flowey" or Omega Flowey or whatever. I did, at one point, attempt a Genocide run. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever experienced and I do not plan on completing one anytime soon. I got to Undyne the Undying. I stopped right there because there was no way that I, with my terrible gaming skills, would get past her in my lifetime. I really like your reviews btw. I'll tell you one thing about myself: I am an artist :3 that's why I suck at stories 'cuz I'm usually drawing while writing. Oopsie._**

 ** _Guest: Oh no, no I'm not trying to break your heart. Just to slightly disintegrate it :3_**

 ** _ALL RIGHT LETS GET ON WITH IT -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Daddy?"

Sans hadn't said anything for ten minutes, his mind a whirlwind of questions and fear. Why was she here? _How_ was she here? She was dead! There seriously was no other way around it.

"W-w-..." Sans blithered, his body trembling as he slowly got to his feet. "W-what the literal fuck?!" Silvia blinked at his reaction and her lips formed a flat line.

"You'd think you would be happy to see me," she muttered softly, her eyes growing sad.

At that moment Sans bolted past her and his feet pounded the snow hard. He stormed through completed puzzles and teleported the rest of the way. He was in his room now, panting heavily and slamming his door closed, locking it. He leaned against the painted wood, staring at his ceiling.

 _I'm hallucinating_ , he thought frantically. _Or I'm in a super-fucked up dream. Or something was wrong with that ketchup Grillby gave me or_ -

"Sans."

He stiffened and lowered his head.

She was sitting on his bed, her legs kicking slowly. He clenched his jaw, pushing himself further against the door. He heard it creak under the force. His head began to throb from the harsh headache scraping against his skull. He didn't like this. This was not right and she was dead and he was pretty sure the ketchup he drank was bad and _this is not even possible_.

"Please don't leave," she blurted suddenly. He blinked at her, his body shaking. The corners of his vision was beginning to blur. "I just want to talk, Sans." Silvia fiddled with the zipper on the large sweatshirt he'd given her all those months ago. Sans sucked in a breath when she got up and took a step towards him, her sleeve-covered hands outstretched. He scrambled away, his back firmly in the corner of his room. He felt like a trapped animal.

"You look like one, too," she commented, giving him a forlorn smile. "Daddy, I'm not going to hurt you." Sans narrowed his sockets, emotions deep inside him conflicting. She took another step closer.

"Don't," he gasped out, his voice wavering. She tilted her head. "Don't c-c-come near me..." He slid to the floor, hugging himself tightly. He could feel his magic pulse in his eye and his Soul hammered hard against his ribcage.

Suprisingly, Silvia listened. She sat on the carpeted ground, her legs tucked under her. She stared at him with patient eyes, but that didn't relax him at all. He was terrified and confused and maybe even a little bit relieved. She was back, but not really, but she was _right there_ so that must mean she was, but he saw her die -she'd died in his arms.

"W-.." he mumbled, daring to look at her again. "W-who are y-y-you?" The child tilted her head again.

"I'm your daughter."

"No you're not!" he snapped suddenly, glaring at the see-through girl. She flinched. "My daughter died on April seventh at twenty-three forty-eight! I failed her! I fucking let her die!"

The human frowned, reaching up and wiping her eyes. She sniffled softly. Sans still shivered, but his breathing had slowed a little. Cold sweat slid down the back of his skull and spine. Sans tried to think of ways on how this happened, but he only asked himself questions. He practically had bits and pieces of actual thought drifting through a torrent of panic.

"That's true," she murmured, her large eyes downcast. Sans furrowed his brow. Was she...crying? "I didn't realize how sad you really became... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." She looked back up at him, her eyes watery. "That is what happened. Can...can I please explain?"

It took Sans a moment to comprehend that she'd asked him something. He hesitantly shrugged. The girl allowed herself to smile weakly, rubbing at her eyes again. Sans stayed in his corner, and to his relief she kept her distance. She took a deep breath and began:

"The day I-"

" _Silvia_ ," Sans interrupted, glancing up at her. "The day _Silvia_ died. I don't believe that you're her...not yet at least." She looked down, oddly quiet. "Just go on..."

"On the day that Silvia died, you absorbed her Soul, becoming one with her. But then you somehow managed to extract yourself from her in a short span of time, causing you great harm. That's why you're so weak right now." Sans rolled his eyes a little. "How did you remove yourself? Not even the prince could have when he took over Chara."

"I didn't 'remove' myself from her. She left me. I didn't want to seperate if it meant she would eventually die," Sans muttered, pulling his knees close to himself.

"You're right, I'm sorry..." The girl went silent again, her covered hands gripping her hoodie. "You loved her very much...didn't you?"

Sans nodded, trying his best not to go too deep into the memories. "Yes," he said. "Yes... I loved her. I loved her more than I love my brother." He sighed and closed his sockets. Why was he telling this apparition-like kid anything at all? If she really was Silvia, then she'd know all these answers. He frowned, rubbing his aching skull on his kneecaps.

 _This all is just another stupid dream_ , he decided finally.

"No, it's not."

He looked up at her again, feeling drained. "Yes it is. I usually get dreams like this. They always-" He stopped short, his eye sockets widening. The girl was staring at him, not taking notice to his shock.

"How..." he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard. "How d-did you hear that?"

"Because," she replied plaintively. "I'm a part of you. That's why you bleed. That's why your bones are squishy. That's why y-"

She was cut off when Sans' door was suddenly being pounded with hard knocks.

"SANS! You liar! You did not go to your post! Why is your door locked AGAIN?!" Papyrus roared.

Sans scrambled to the door, frantically unlocking it. Maybe if he showed Papyrus the girl, he wouldn't have to write himself off as insane. Papyrus burst through, glaring around the room.

Sans watched as his brother's sockets drifted over Silvia without any sign of surprise or astonishment.

"There you are!" Papyrus grumbled, reaching over and grabbing Sans. He lifted him off the floor. "Sans, I thought you said you'd go on duty today. Did...did you change your mind?" Papyrus' gaze softened when he saw Sans' current state.

"Are...are you all right?" he asked, wiping a streak of sweat off of Sans' cheek with his thumb. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-Y...you don't... You d-" Sans blubbered out, his body feeling light and cold. He looked at Silvia over Papyrus' shoulder.

"Shh, brother. How about I walk you to your post? Does that sound okay?" Papyrus didn't wait for an answer and shifted his arms to carry Sans more properly. He walked out of his room and the two skeletons went back to Snowdin's main road, Sans staring blankly behind his younger brother.

* * *

 ** _Woo I got this done. Chapter two is always the hardest chapter in my opinion. Got to build a few more blocks of plot, but don't stack so much that the rest of the story is bleak. Know what I mean? Anyway! Hopefully my writer's block for this is gonna lift a little, but if not, I still got two other stories to work on! Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys! -Sty_**


	4. Chapter 3: I Can Touch You

**_Hello people! I'm finally getting some progress on this little bean of a story :) I'm honestly in a slightly bad mood though, so unfortunately I will have to save the replies to the reviews for the next chapter. But, thank you to the four who did! Also huge thanks to those who've favorited and followed! I know sequels can be pretty slow and a little sucky, but I'll try to make this good -I promise! Enjoy you guys :) -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight: you _are_ Silvia."

"Mhm."

"You're dead."

"Right."

"You met with the goddess Delta in the heavens and she sent you back here to watch over me."

"Yes."

"But despite that, you've always been... _merged_ with me?"

"Yep."

"And so you're a ghost now."

"Yeah."

"And only I can see you."

"Correct."

Sans rubbed his face with a groan. This is what he'd been doing for the past half-hour. He probably looked insane to other monsters, talking to himself and pacing frantically. He kind of felt insane.

"But I'm not crazy," he said for the fiftieth time, glancing at Silvia for reassurance.

"That's true," she replied with a smile. Despite her upbeat view, Sans could see that his anxiety was biting at her. One of her feet was twitching rapidly and her body was tensed.

"And you feel whatever I do," he muttered, one hand on his skull and the other shoved into the pocket of his jacket.

"Yep!" she said. Currently she was sitting cross-legged and floating about three feet off the ground. He shuddered. He probably was never going to get used to that.

 _And you can hear everything I think._

Silvia nodded and giggled. Sans couldn't smile back. He was far too busy with keeping himself under the reigns, hoping that the PTSD wouldn't snap. Flashes of Silvia's dead body still lurked deep in his mind. Plus the pain of watching her be skewered and then the void of their two bodies was still in his rib cage.

"It'll be okay," she comforted, spinning in place. "I won't let that happen." Sans wasn't convinced.

"Listen, I know you're probably okay with it, but how am _I_ supposed to deal with this?!" he exclaimed, turning and taking a break from his pacing. He saw a few monsters out of the corner of his socket give him confused and disturbed looks. "I mean, to everyone else I look like I'm delusional! I'm out of my mind! Are you positive I'm not having a mental breakdown or some shit like that?!" Silvia shook her head.

"Daddy, I promise that what is happening right now -I being a ghost, and you being in the right mind- is real. Nothing is wrong with you, and you aren't asleep or unconscious. All of this is happening for a reason." Sans stared at her and he slowly felt himself grow weak. This...all of it...just wasn't _right_. He covered his face with his hands.

"My god, I don't think I can do this..." he moaned out, falling to his knees in the snow as his sadness grew deeper. "You're dead... You died -when you die, you don't just get to come back whenever you freakin' want to! I'm being haunted by the biggest failure of my life and I have to pretend as if I'm perfectly fine with it! I mean, it's not how any of this has ever worked!" He could feel the tears seep past his finger bones and slither down his face. His voice hitched, "it just doesn't work..."

A hand placed itself on his skull. He sniffled and shook his head.

"Daddy... I-it's okay. I-I'm here..." Sans looked up, blurry-eyed. Silvia was standing and her small hand was petting him slowly. Tears left shiny streaks on her translucent skin.

"Oh, Silvia..." He straightened himself up and took her face in his hands. "Hey...don't cry, kiddo..."

They both tensed and stared at each other, wide-eyed. Sans hesitantly brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the sparkling tears. Silvia kept her hand on his head.

 _I can touch you._

Silvia didn't respond, her mouth falling open slightly and more tears built up in her eyes. Sans reached up a hand and ran his fingers through her blue-tinged, golden-orange curls.

Her hair was softer than ever.

"I can touch you," he whispered. He shuddered but with a choked sob he grinned. Silvia began to smile too.

"I can touch you!" he shouted, holding her face. "Why can I touch you?!" Silvia shook her head, giggling and unable to answer.

"Sans?"

Sans whipped around, accidentally dragging Silvia with him. She lost her balance and fell into the snowbank. A small plume of the grayish-white crystals burst up and Sans froze when most of it landed on him. He blinked some of it away and shook the rest off, then he turned his attention to the monster who'd acknowledged him.

"Oh...hey Papyrus," Sans greeted, raising a hand. In the edge of his vision he could see Silvia get to her feet. She turned back to him and stuck her tongue out. He had to try to hold in a laugh. Papyrus lifted a brow at him and frowned.

"Who were you just talking to?" he asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie's only pocket. Sans shrugged with a smile.

"Myself," he lied. Papyrus' jaw shifted skeptically. Sans took another glance at Silvia who was now floating and spinning behind Papyrus, making ridiculous faces

"But...it looked like you were holding something," his brother pondered, tilting his head. Sans blanched.

"Uh yeah... I was just...just holding a snowball, bro."

"Saying 'I can touch you'?"

Silvia giggled. Sans felt his eye twitch.

 _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this?_ he thought. Silvia's head turned towards him.

 _Tell him to not be such a snow-it-ball_ , her voice rang in his head.

Sans snorted, doubling over and covering his face. Silvia's giggles filled his mind.

"H-hahahahahahahahahaha!" Sans shook with laughter, his aides slowly starting to tighten.

"Brother?" Papyrus asked, taking a step closer. "Are you all right?" Sans barely managed to nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah," Sans gasped, holding himself. His laughter built back up and he began to wheeze. "O-oh my god..!"

"Sans, what is so funny?" his brother asked, his voice growing an annoyed edge.

"N-nothing!" Sans chuckled, straightening up. "J-j-just thought of an amazing joke." He saw Papyrus flinch at the word.

"Dear god, please no jokes," he groaned while rubbing his face. Sans grinned.

"Hey bro," he said. "What do you call a smart-ass snowman?" Papyrus' jaw clenched and he cringed. His shoulders grew ridged.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"A _snow-it-ball_."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Papyrus screamed, holding his skull. Sans roared with laughter when Silvia launched a snowball at him. "THAT IS NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO WORK, DAMMIT!"

"Oh man, it's freakin' terrible!"

"It was my pun!" Silvia declared with a playful stomp of her foot. Papyrus groaned again, tightening his scarf angrily.

"Brother that was just awful," he announced, exasperated. "I'm going back to my post. Please try to refrain from sharing your God-forsaken puns and just your absurdness from any humans who could potentially come through here." Papyrus turned around and stormed off...

Right through Silvia.

Both Sans and the girl grew ridged and Papyrus gasped. He staggered forward, falling into the snow. Sans could hear Silvia coughing, but he forced himself to go to Papyrus, fear clutching his throat. He dashed to his brother and skidded to his side.

"Papyrus?!" he shouted, grabbing the larger skeleton's shoulders. He was limp and unanswering. "A-aw, c'mon bro this isn't funny!" He shook him gently and turned him over to his back. His sockets were closed.

Silvia stumbled towards Sans and Papyrus, breathing hard. Sans turned around to face her.

"What did you do?!" he boomed, setting his brother gently in the snow. His mind went blank as he advanced on her. His magic pulsed wildly in his eye and blue flames concealed his hands. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"Sans, w-wait! Please, I don't know what happened!" She backed up, her small hands clenched. "I-I swear!" She flinched when he lunged at her. She dodged and he could see her large eyes give him a look he'd witnessed on countless monsters in the past.

 _Fear_.

He stopped in his tracks, feeling that fear trickle into his body like ice-cold water. Silvia's eyes were wide and he could see her shaking. Star-like tears welled in her eyes and Sans slowly came back to his senses.

It was so strong in her...

Sans slowly stood upright, un-hunching his shoulders. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and he let the fire from them flicker out.

 _I'm losing it..._

Silvia didn't reply.

 _I could've hurt her..._

The tears in her eyes streaked down her face, and Sans took a step back, his bones trembling.

"Oh my god..." he whispered. "Silvia... I-I... I'm sorry..." He frowned and took another pace away from her, his eye still burning. He fell to his knees and he lowered his head as his own tears began to drop from his eye sockets. "I-I'm so sorry..."


	5. Chapter 4: You're Blue Now

**_Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm being really slow with updates. My birthday just passed (M.2) and I'm trying to get my life sorted out. Dealing with some family issues, I guess. Anyway, you guys don't want to know about that garbage. I'll reply to those awesome reviewers and then we'll get to chapter 4:_**

 ** _dream1990: you always seem to ;)_**

 ** _TheSmee2000: agh. It's been way too long since I replied last :3 mainly because between chapter two and now, I've defeated Undyne the undying twice (took me four "days". About twenty minutes in the mornings and half an hour in the afternoons. Plus, it was twice because I'm currently playing on two different computers at my school. Oops) and I am epically failing against our lovable skeleton. Oopsieeeeeeee. I just turned fifteen last Wednesday (Mar.2). I live in 'murica and I am secretly hoping Queen Elizabeth keeps her word about taking back America if Donald Trump gets into office. Maybe in the reviews it isn't the best place to talk, because, you know, people wanna read. ^^;;. I'm not saying don't review, god no, I love your reviews and every one else's too. But maybe we should start PMing. Don't want to give out too much to the world, right? :)_**

 ** _Celia Rachel Kelsch: *faints from the love* Ha, yeah, things will get better, and then worse, and then better. (P.S. At the end of story, expect three different chapters. Hint hint, nudge nudge, spoilers coming your way. Damn it Sty). I'm trying so hard to get the flow back for Judgement Day -if that was the story you were talking about. It's so hard to do that though because of how The Little Girl went. You have to understand that if Sans hadn't seen a human before Silvia, then that means I've got to learn how to write as Gaster. (Which I am also attempting in an upcoming story. Two, if you count a crossover). And since you begged me with a Sansy I should probably get Chapter 1 of J.D typed up on Monday. :)_**

 ** _Guest: I'll try not to. But, I am very small. And I have no money. So you see the kind of stress I'm under. Bro, I'll reply to every single review I get because people who are complete separate organisms from me are taking time out of their days to read and review and follow and favorite my amateur stories. I love it. I gotta repay them somehow, but as stated before, I can't. So giving them some recognition is the least I can do for you. :)_**

 ** _Paramillo: Took me ten hours to finish that chapter because I could not think of one damn snow pun until 3 a.m the next day._**

 ** _TheSmee2000(chapter3): Oops. Made you wait too long ;)_**

 ** _Guest: endings tend to do that when coming from me_**

 ** _Saralei Nighthaven: Poor little baby. Too bad I'm on genocide run :P_**

 ** _skylaeatpie: ANGSTTTTT *flowey laugh*_**

 ** _Kiryma: Well...she doesn't absorb Souls._**

 ** _OKAY! HERE WE GO~! -Sty (over five-hundred words for replies. Oh no.)_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sans and Silvia didn't speak to each other as Sans tried to carry Papyrus back to their home, though it was a bit difficult. Not that his brother was heavy -even if he was, Sans was still exceptionally strong- it was more of the fact that Papyrus was so much larger and longer than he was.

Silvia trailed behind him, her head lowered and her hood over her orange curls. Sans would occasionally glance back at her, listening as carefully as he could for her thoughts.

But all he'd get was silence.

He frowned and decided to teleport the rest of the way to his home. He, Silvia and Papyrus were now in the taller skeleton's room, and Silvia looked around in quiet wonder. Sans forgot that she'd never been in Papyrus' room before. She walked over a large black flag that Papyrus had hammered into the wall. Literally. Hammers with their nail-removing ends were jabbed into the corners of the fabric and thin cracks veined from where the metal broke through the wall. She placed her translucent fingers on the skull that was roughly painted on.

 _Papyrus likes pirates_ , she thought blankly. The more she tried to touch the flag, the more Sans felt his left hand get all numb and fuzzy. He shook his head and laid Papyrus on his bed, his sockets still closed.

Sans pulled up a chair from Papyrus' desk and sat beside the race car-shaped bed, his sockets empty. His smile wavered, but otherwise he looked normal.

Sans could barely listen to his own thoughts. It hurt too much. All he could think was how he'd almost hurt Silvia. And how he was a failure. And how the world was such a damned place.

Thoughts like: why was he here?

Was Silvia's death really his fault? (Not that the true answer mattered. In his Soul he knew it was.)

Was Papyrus going to die?

Was Sans going to get over his child's death?

"Sans, stop it!"

Sans flinched and turned his lightless gaze on the ghost girl in the corner. He felt his pulse freeze. Her eyes were narrowed and her small hands were balled into fists. She was trembling and her orange-gold bangs covered one of her eyes.

He'd never seen her angry before.

"How do you think I feel?!" Silvia snapped, dark blue wisps trailing from her back and eyes. "You think I'm just okay with knowing I died and that I left you behind?!" She marched over to him, glaring into his eye sockets. "So what if I'm dead! I still managed to come back and still you grieve! I'm right here, Sans!" Sans frowned. The girl was panting softly and he for some reason didn't feel the built up tension in his Soul that was there just moments before.

Now he just felt a vast emptiness gaping inside him. Tears cornered his sockets and Silvia's trembling became slight twitches.

They both began to cry.

Silvia buried her head in his chest, sobbing star-like tears. Sans wasn't crying as hard, but his own tears streaked down his cheekbones and into Silvia's hair.

This emotional-physical-Soul connection was going to need getting used to...

* * *

Hours passed.

It was 20:38 and Silvia had taken a strange form. Apparently when she sleeps, she turns into the main creature she's dreaming about. So, at Sans' feet lay a snoozing rabbit, fluffier than any other rabbit in the world.

Sans was growing tired as well, Silvia's drowsiness effecting him equally. He leaned on Papyrus' bed, his skull on his arms. He forced his sockets open when they began to fall. Sans wasn't worried that Papyrus was dead for he could still feel his Soul's beat. Papyrus' bones were still warm, too.

Sans blinked a few times, yawning loudly. He tried not to move his feet as he sat upright, cracking his spine. He stretched his arms overhead and leaned back, trying to get more comfortable in the wooden chair. Sans' hand clenched and his body tensed.

 _C'mon bro_ , he thought fearfully. _Please... Please wake u-_

"HOLY SIRE OF ASGORE SANS WHAT HAPPENED!?" Papyrus suddenly burst out, thrusting upward and straight. Sans jerked back, falling out of his chair and clocking his skull on the floor. A startled, human-form Silvia leaped up into the air, her back against the ceiling. Papyrus' sockets were wide and his broad shoulders were stiff.

"Sans?! Sans?!" Papyrus was hysteric. His sockets began to glow bright orange as he scrambled up. His hands were gripping his now scattered blankets. Sans slowly got to his feet and grinned.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay!" Sans cried, outstretching his arms to engulf Papyrus in a hug. Papyrus stared at Sans, his eyes scared and worried and confused.

Suddenly, Sans was thrown against the side wall as Papyrus opened his arms. Both skeletons stared at each other and Sans groaned, rubbing his cracked forehead. A faint humming filled the room.

"Sans?!" Papyrus shouted. "Sans, are you okay?!" His sockets still burned. Sans nodded slightly and slowly got to his feet.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled, keeping his hand on his head. "I knew you were excited, but you didn't have to smack me into the wall..." Papyrus let out a distressed whimper, snapping his arms close to his body. As he did, Sans jerked to his right, barely staying on his feet. He furrowed his brow and hesitantly took a step towards Papyrus.

 _Sans, wait._

He stopped. He tried his best to stay looking at Papyrus but he let his mind accept Silvia's voice. He hadn't heard her gentle tone in a while.

 _Yeah, kiddo? I really gotta take care of Pap, you did a huge number on him_. He felt a thin slit of anger cut his mind. _I know it was an accident_ , he added hastily. _But kid, please, just be quick_.

 _Look at your Soul_ , she responded, her voice unallowing the frustration to show. Instead, it sounded as if she were intrigued. Papyrus sat back on his bed, tears cornering his sockets.

"Sans, I-I didn't mean to!" he blubbered. "I don't know what's happened but this isn't right, please Sans! I'm scared-and I don't know what to do!"

Sans glanced down at his chest and suddenly felt chills coil down his spine.

 _It's blue_ , Silvia's voice murmured.


	6. Filler Chapter: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's all right Paps. See? Look at me bro…."

Sans gently held Papyrus' cheekbones. They were slick with the younger skeleton's tears. Sans gave his brother the biggest grin he could manage, which in reality wasn't that wide.

"B—but I could—could have hurt y—y—you!" Papyrus wailed, shaking beneath Sans' hands. Sans shook his head, dismissing the statement.

"Yeah, but you didn't," he murmured. "See? C'mon Paps, calm down…."

Sans wouldn't admit it, but Papyrus had actually taken off about a tenth of his HP, causing him to feel his Soul hammer unevenly. He had blue flecks clouding the corners of his vision. Somewhere behind Sans was Silvia — she was probably sitting on the desk. He couldn't look at her. He had to focus on his brother. "Papyrus, just breathe."

The lanky skeleton sniffled and tensed up, trying to control his hiccuping sputters.

"C'mon, deep breaths."

Papyrus rubbed at his eye and nose sockets and he inhaled jaggedly. Sans let himself relax for a moment as his brother calmed himself down. The weird sensation on Sans' Soul had disappeared when Papyrus broke down into violent sobbing about a couple of minutes beforehand.

Silvia's mind was as quiet as ever, now that she wasn't directly voicing her thoughts at him. It unnerved him when it seemed like she could just pluck any old thought drifting in his skull and hear it as if he'd spoken it out loud, but when he tried to do the same with her, it was like brushing against a wall made of icy thorns and silence. Apparently now that she's some phantom, it meant she was an expert at keeping uninvited listeners from her thoughts.

Which in this case the only one _able_ to listen was Sans.

The trembling beneath his hands weakened and Sans saw Papyrus wipe his eyes again, letting out another sigh. It wasn't broken and flowed smoothly out of him. (Somehow.)

"All right," Papyrus whispered. "I'm better…." He smiled at Sans and Sans actually grinned. His brother was the best, most powerful monster in the Underground.

"Cool," he replied. He sat back, letting go of Papyrus' cheekbones. "It's all right now, Paps."

Sans patted Papyrus' head, suddenly exhausted. How long has it been since he last slept? It felt like a lifetime ago. He knew that he was probably just experiencing fatigue due to the nine-tenths of his HP remaining.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" asked Sans, focusing back on his brother. Papyrus nodded a little bit.

"I'm _fine_ , brother, but it's _you_ I'm worried about!" he spat, his sockets searching Sans' face.

"I'm great, bro," Sans replied immediately. He heard Silvia make a sound behind him, but he couldn't risk looking over his shoulder. Papyrus would ask and it would lead to nothing good at all.

 _I need to go,_ Sans thought gravely. _I need to go somewhere to talk with Silvia. I need to know what the hell is happening._

"Listen, Pap," Sans said. "I've got to go. I promise, I'll be all right, but I just… need to figure some stuff out." Papyrus frowned, visibly hesitant.

 _Please don't object, please don't object…._

"OK, Sans."

Sans withheld a sigh of relief. Keeping this secret was going to be a pain in the ass, but if it meant Papyrus would stay safe, then it was absolutely worth it. He nodded and hugged his brother. For some reason it was painful to let go, as if he'd never see him again. He felt a lurch of his Soul when he realized it felt like his last hug with Silvia before she was killed.

His jaw clenched at the memory.

He slid himself off Papyrus' bed and walked out of the room, feeling the familiar pull on his Soul when Silvia moved or shifted at her furthest extent. He shuffled into the hallway, looking down the stairs. He saw Silvia slip through the tiny opening he'd left for her. He was pretty sure that she couldn't pass through solid material, but he wasn't positive.

He rubbed his face and dragged his feet into his room. He forced the door open with his shoulder to get it large enough for him to go through. When he was inside he peeked behind the door to see a mountain of dirty and clean clothes. Sometimes when he was in one of his fits he'd smash his drawers or hamper into the wall, leaving his clothing everywhere. He never had the energy to pick them up or put them away nicely.

He sifted through the laundry, looking for his padded blue and gray hoodie. It wasn't in the pile.

"It's over there, under your blanket."

Sans turned his head, seeing Silvia standing in the corner. One of her arms were outstretched to his old mattress, pointing. She wouldn't meet his eye sockets. Her other arm was tucked behind her back. Sans could still see a faint outline of it through her translucent form. Now that he really looked at her, he could see the tears in her jacket where Asgore had stabbed her, and he could see darker splotches of blood that had stained the fabric.

 _My god… she still has blood on her face…._

 _Stop that,_ he ordered himself, pulling his gaze off of her. _The more you think about what happened, the more you're going to hurt._

"Thanks," he muttered, standing back upright and moving over to his bed. He lifted the blanket and grabbed his hidden jacket. He shrugged off his winter coat, tossed it in the ground and tugged on his sweatshirt. It hung off his shoulder blades and his off-white sweater, but since it was padded, it made him look as if he had a bulge for a stomach.

Sans kicked off his slippers and trudged around the room, searching for his sneakers. This time Silvia didn't assist him, but that didn't really matter. He'd been living by himself with Papyrus since her death three months ago. He wasn't going to start relying on her now when he wasn't even sure if she was really ever back to begin with. After a couple of moments he'd found his gray sneakers and he yanked them on, tying them in messy loops and knots.

After he felt as if he was properly dressed, Sans scooted the door open wider and held it there for Silvia to drift out.

But she didn't.

"Kid?" Sans asked, looking into the room. Her blue form wasn't in the corner anymore.

A cold grip constricted his ribcage and he felt a sudden dizzying fear of her vanishing all over again. His finger bones were holding the door so hard he could hear the faint _crrrk_ as the wood gave under the pressure.

 _SILVIA?!_

He couldn't hear. He couldn't think anymore. She was gone, gone all over again in just a blink of an eye socket. Silent disappearance and no goodbye. No parting words, no gentle embrace to comfort his last moments.

 _No no no no no no no,_ his mind screamed, _don't do this—calm down—!_

 _WHERE IS SHE?!_

 _Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop!_

 _SILVIA!_

 _Breathe, dumbass! Don't—don't—_

Sans collapsed to the floor, his hands grabbing his head as he banged it against the ground. His body was convulsing in restraint as he tried to keep himself under the reins. But his grip was slipping and his buried fury was pulling harder and harder.

 ** _MY FAULT MY FAULT._**

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang._

 _ **MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT.**_

 _Bang bang bang bang bang bang._

 ** _WORTHLESS WORTHLESS WORTHLESS._**

Sans couldn't stop the scream that tore out of his throat, and he couldn't hold back the burst of magic that exploded from his skull. He felt pressure on the side of his head, the fused crack straining against the force.

"Sans? Sans! Stop it!"

There was a feeling of warmth against his left side and back, a jerk of the floor beneath him, and suddenly he was on damp stone.

A soft trickling echoed somewhere, and tiny hands grabbed at his, prying them off his skull and pinning them to the ground. His breath was broken and he could barely hear his own thoughts. He scrunched his sockets closed and yelled again.

Short, thin arms wrapped around him, squeezing hard.

"Deep breaths…. It's OK. I'm here. I'm here…."

Sans shuddered. Hot tears shed themselves through his closed sockets. His fingers scraped against the floor painfully as he tried to grab for a hold.

"Silvia," he sobbed, the tension slowly leaving his bones. Now everything just hurt. It hurt so much.

"Shh…."

"Silvia," he croaked again, rubbing his forehead against the ground. A rough scraping noise sounded out. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, her arms constricting him tighter.

 _Yes it is,_ his mind roared, _it's all my fault. I did this to you. I brought you towards danger instead of safety. You're_ dead _because of me. You're_ gone. _And I can never bring you back._

"Sans."

He lifted his skull. The agonizing pounding made his mind foggy and his hypothetical stomach churn. He felt like he was either going to pass out or vomit or both. He tried to blink his vision into focus. Silvia's beautiful face was all he could see. He barely noticed the blood. He didn't look for the ugly wound her chest bore. Despite the long, diagonal gash that stretched from her left temple to just below her right eye, she was still the most perfect little human Sans had ever seen. She had been _his_ little human.

His Soul ached the more he looked at her, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Sans," she repeated softly. "I don't blame you for what happened. I don't care that it happened. All I care about, right here, right now, is my dad. And he looks all snotty and gross and he looks like he could really go for a hug and some food right now."

Sans felt tears well up in his sockets again and he laughed. He lurched up and hugged his girl, holding her translucent form as close as he could to his bones. He got to his feet, keeping her trapped in his arms and bumped his skull gently against her forehead.

If he was sure of one thing, it was that he loved Silvia with his entire Soul. Yeah, Papyrus would always be in his Soul, too, but the affection he kept strictly for her was overpowering.

He would hold on as long as possible, and he was never going to let her go.


End file.
